The invention relates to the detection of smoke and flame using image processing technology.
It is common to install CCTV type cameras in or around buildings, transport facilities such as traffic tunnels, or industrial plants to allow centralised surveillance monitoring. These cameras can be used to detect fires and generate fire alarm information. Advantageously, such cameras can be integrated into an automatic fire detection system, which can operate entirely without human intervention thereby reducing the potential for missed alarms.